Away from civilization, where nothing matters
by jjust munchkin
Summary: Draco was speechless.. she was right.. and he knew it..The fresh air from the outside cleared his head.. and he remembered Dumbledore's words,A place where nothing else will matter Nothing did matter out here, hre realized. So he did the unthinkable...
1. Prologue: Last Chance

**Disclaimer: **All the characters && everything belong to JK Rowling. I heart her. She is the best. So yeah.

* * *

**Setting: **This is in seventh year. About a month into the year. Hermione & Draco are both Heads, but just can't seem to get along.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story Does not comply with HBP. Next chapter is going to be really really really long. I already typed it. I just have to get some sleep, sleep on it, and correct it. So yeah.. I've been wanting to do a short story.. so yay!!!!!

* * *

**Before Meeting:**

After Hermione finished reviewing her essay for Professor McGonagall—for the umpteenth time—she got up and collected her materials. She was about to leave to the Heads' room, when someone called her name.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny called.

"Hey Gin! What's up?" Hermione replied.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go outside or something," Ginny offered.

"Sure," she replied. "Let's just not take too long cause I have a meeting with Dumbledore, and the detestable ferret at seven."

"Oh, well then," Ginny said, pointing at the clock, "you better get going. It's 10 till."

"Oh crap! Thanks," Hermione muttered, heading towards the door.

_I wonder what he'll want now_, she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tomorrow practice, right?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow you idiot. Didn't you hear me announce it to the team?" Draco asked. Sometimes he really wondered why he bothered talking him. He was so ignorant!

"Yeah, just making sure," he replied.

Draco let out a heavy sigh.

They all walked into the locker and changed out of their Quidditch uniform.

"What time is it?" Draco asked him.

"It's quarter till," Goyle answered.

"Crap!" he yelled.

"What?" Goyle asked.

"I have to meet with the Headmaster at 7," Malfoy replied.

"Well, then, hurry up," he suggested.

"I know you dumb wit!" Draco snapped.

He hurried towards the door—half-dressed—throwing everything on as he ran out.

Sprinting towards Dumbledore's office, he realized he still had a few minutes to spare. He lessened his pace, and now simply walked.

"He better make this good," Draco muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Meeting**

The Headmaster waited patiently for his two Head students in his office. It was still a couple of minutes till seven.

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Dumbledore called.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione Granger greeted.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied. "You may take your seat."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said.

Exactly at 7 o'clock, there was a second knock on the door. "Come in," the Headmaster repeated.

"Hello, sir," Draco Malfoy called.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied. "I'm glad you could make it."

Draco took the seat Dumbledore motioned to. He and Hermione waited for what the headmaster had to say.

"Let's start, shall we?" he said. "Even though we had this discussion in the very beginning of the year, I feel as if though I have to repeat it once more. This will be your last chance. If you are called into my office, for this same reason a third time, you will both lose your positions as heads of Hogwarts."

Hermione sat there, listening. Her mind was screaming in frustration for her to say something, for her to try and object—but couldn't. She knew exactly what Dumbledore was talking about, so for once, she remained quiet.

On the other chair sat Malfoy. He too, was quiet. He was well aware of the reason that Dumbledore spoke of. However, he didn't care. _Sure, I like being Head Boy_, he thought. _But living with her is just getting so annoying! It's been a month, and I am so freaking sick of this filthy Mudblood!_

Dumbledore started again, with a smile playing on his lips, "I fairly recall asking you both, in the beginning of the year, to work together, and get along, now that you have become heads. However, it has been brought to my attention, that neither one of you are complying with this task. So, I will give you both a second chance. I have always been one for them, and I do believe that the two of you are capable of being mature enough to set your issues aside."

_Nothing I haven't heard before_, Draco kept thinking. _I wonder what he thinks will go different this time. _

_Why is that smile on his lips flirting with us like that?_ Hermione pondered. _He has something planned. I can see it... And I don't like it one bit._

"So, because one of your major issues is your house and what others think or say, I have decided you two will take a little trip," he continued, the smile now clearly visible.

_Oh no_, Hermione freaked. _This __cannot__ be good…_

_A little trip, eh?_ Malfoy thought.

"A-a t-trip?" Hermione managed to choke out.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Dumbledore clarified. "A one-week trip."

"A trip to where?" Draco asked.

"A trip to a place where nothing will matter, and nothing else will exist. A place where the only company you two will have, will be each other," Dumbledore said. "You two will have to spend a week in a part of the Forbidden Forest that no one knows exist."

"What?!" Draco yelled.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could please not yell. We are indoors, after all," Dumbledore said. "As I was saying, this place is on school grounds, but in the Forbidden Forest. This is for two reasons. One, it is on school grounds so that nothing will happen to either of you. And two, if one of you is to get hurt, then there will be help nearby.

"However, just because it is in Hogwarts, it does not mean anything. You might as well be in South America somewhere. This place is secluded from everything—even the creatures in the forest, so you won't have to worry about them—and everyone. What this means is that none of you will have any connection with the outside world. Except for this…"

He showed both of the very surprised students a little whistle-like object.

"If anything where to happen, just blow on this, and help will arrive immediately. All precautions have been taken, and everything is ready to go. All you have to do now is go pack a few of your belongings. Remember, you will be outdoors. Tomorrow, you two will come to my office at exactly 8, and I will provide you with whatever else you may need. Then, I will take you both to this place, and be gone. After a week, I will return and bring you back. If the experience doesn't get you both to get along with one another, then Merlin have mercy," he said. "Now, are there any questions?"

Hermione was in shock, but managed to snap out of it, as soon as he said 'a week.' _What the hell?_ "I have a question, Professor," she said.

"Yes?" Dumbledore questioned.

"You said a week. What about classes? And quizzes? And the homework? And our duties? And—" she asked, before getting cut off by Dumbledore.

"Well, the teachers have been informed that you will be gone for a week. Nobody knows where exactly, or for what, but they know you won't be here. Therefore, on my orders, they will excuse whatever you miss," he answered.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, trying—but failing—to hide her disappointment.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?" he questioned the blond Slytherin.

"So none of those filthy creatures in the forest can harm us right?" he asked.

"Right."

"Or even get near us, right?" he inquired.

"Right."

"And no work for a week, correct?" he continued.

"Correct."

"Okay then, no questions," he concluded.

"Well then, see you both at 8," Dumbledore said.

The Heads were about to rise to their feet, when Dumbledore added in something, "One more thing…"

Hermione and Draco looked at him.

"You two are not allowed to tell anyone where you will go. If you must tell them, just say you will be gone for a week. So that no one will worry. However, you cannot tell them were you will be, with who, or anything related," Dumbledore said. "Is that understood?"

They both nodded.

"Okay then. Good night to you both. You may go now," he said.

As soon as Dumbledore dismissed them, both heads returned to their dorm room, without a clue as to what would await them. Stepping in through the portrait door, Hermione rushed into her room, and threw herself forcefully against her bead. 

_Why the hell would he do this?_ she asked herself. _It's not my fault he won't cooperate. I been trying really hard.. Well not really.. But anyway.. WHAT THE HELL???? I cannot believe this is happening. I have to go on a freaking trip with this damn ferret.. Away from everything.. Oh my god!!!! _

After seeing Hermione storm into her room, Draco followed suit. He went into his room, and started thinking about what was ahead of them.

_Why in bloody hell would Dumbledore do such a thing??_ _Why is he forcing me to spend an entire week with no one but this Mudblood? _he thought. _Has he gone nuts? No matter how much protection he puts around that place, I'm probably going to kill the her.. If she doesn't kill me first.. What the hell is going on in this mad world?_  



	2. Away From Civilization

**Disclaimer: **All the characters && everything belong to JK Rowling. I heart her. She is the best. So yeah.

* * *

**Setting: **This is the trip itself. Starting with the morning of their departure from the castle, before meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said, this chapter is going to be really, really long. It is the whole story. I was going to put in into different little chapters, but decided against it. I'll leave it as one. Followed by an Epilogue.

* * *

**DAY 1**

They both woke up bright and early the next morning—both of them extremely pissed off. They gathered their clothes, some blankets, pillows, toiletries, and other essentials. Then, they both separately went down to breakfast, and joined their tables.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Ginny said.

"I don't see what's so good about it," Hermione snapped in return.

"Wow.. I guess the meeting didn't go so well," Ginny stated.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Hermione apologized. "It's just… I'm really stressed."

"It's okay, I understand," Ginny said. "So, what happened?"

"Actually, I guess I'll say goodbye now. Can you tell Ron and Harry later?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah.. but wait.." Ginny started. "What do you mean 'goodbye'? Where are you going?" she inquired.

"Well, I have to go on a trip for a week. On Dumbledore's orders. Which reminds me, I have to get going now, it's already 7:30. Just tell Ron and Harry for me, so they won't be worried. Please?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I will. Well, good luck, and see you in a week," Ginny replied.

"Thanks," Hermione told her, embracing her in a hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek. With that, Hermione left to get her things.

Draco walked over and sat in the Slytherin table, accompanied by his friend, Blaise.

"'Morning, mate," he greeted.

"Yeah, a foul one at most," Draco replied.

"Now what happened?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to be gone for a week," Draco said, unenthused.

"What? Where?" Blaise inquired.

"I'm not sure yet…" Draco answered. "I'm going on a trip for a week, then I'm coming back. Take care of those two goons won't you?"

"If by 'goons' you mean Crabbe and Goyle, then yeah sure. They will be lost though," Blaise said, with a grin.

"I know, oh well," Draco replied, with a smirk.

Finishing his breakfast, Draco bed farewell to his mate. "Well, see you in a week then."

"See you mate. Take care." Blaise said.

"Yeah, sure."

Draco got up and headed to the heads' room, to gather his belongings.

This time, the head boy beat the head girl to the headmaster's office, only by a minute. They both stood there, luggage in hands. "Nice to see both of you are here," Dumbledore said. "However, it seems both of you are under a misunderstanding."

_Yes! _Hermione thought. _Maybe I misunderstood… Maybe we're not going on a trip after all…_

_What the hell is he talking about? I'm not stupid! I don't misunderstand things…_Malfoy thought.

"Both of you have your wands with you. Did I not tell you that you cannot take your wands?" he asked.

Both heads shook no.

"I guess I must have forgotten. Anyway, hand them over," he said. The students did as he asked, reluctantly. "Don't worry, the little whistle I gave the both of you serves as more than just a cry for help. It can also provide light, and fire, and such. Just a few things that will come in handy. Now, shall we get going?"

"Professor, I have a quick question," Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"What will we do for food?" she asked.

"Don't worry Miss Granger," he said. "There will be plenty of fruit trees, and some food will also be sent your way three times a day. So you will have enough."

"Okay, thank you, sir," Hermione said.

"What about the things you said you would give us?" Draco added.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget," Dumbledore responded. With a snap of his fingers, there were more bags in his office, all holding materials for the outdoors.

_Oh boy_, both heads thought.

"Let's go," Dumbledore said. "Hold on to me."

Even though they both knew how to apparate, they didn't know their destination, so they quickly did as asked.

In less than a second, they were in what they assumed to be the Forbidden Forest. However, it looked everything but. There were trees everywhere, but they were tropical. Just like Dumbledore had said, they were blooming with fruits. From bananas to apples, to oranges, to coconuts even. Then there was the waterfall. It was huge! It went way up, its water cascading into an amazing pond. The water was clear, and you could see into its depth. Clean.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said, turning back to Dumbledore. He wasn't there. She looked around, and nothing. The only other living thing with her was Draco.

To her surprise, he was speechless. Draco couldn't believe where he was. Sure he had been to many, many places before. Some people would even say that compared to the other places, this was nothing. But to Draco, this place was like heaven.

Finally, when he snapped out of it, he realized he was alone with Granger. _Oh bloody hell! I just got stuck with __**her**_, he thought in disgust.

Hermione walked over to the bags Dumbledore had left behind, and immediately found a tent. Because she was Muggle-born, she knew many things about the Muggle world. She quickly got working, and had her tent up in no time. She proceeded onto fixing the rest of her stuff.

Draco, on the other hand, was utterly lost. Without his wand, it was as if he was handicapped. He had never once had to do anything in his life, because of all the servants, and well… because he was a WIZARD!

He tried and tried in frustration, until finally he gave up. He knew it was useless, and did not understand how Granger had gotten hers to work. _Filthy Mudblood, _he thought. He set out to find the rest of his things, only to find Granger laughing.

"What is so funny, Mudblood?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Oh nothing," she said, innocently. "You know, usually I would feel insulted if you called me a Mudblood, ferret. But not today. Today, I take it as a compliment. For because I am a Mudblood, my tent is up, and comfortable, and I have shelter. You on the other hand, have nothing. Oh well." She smirked at him, and went inside her tent.

Draco was speechless. She was right. As much as he hated it, she was right. He didn't have a shelter, just all his things spilled outside. Somehow, being outside, the fresh air cleared his head. He realized where he was, and remembered Dumbledore's words. "_… a place where nothing will matter, and nothing else will exist." _Nothing did matter out here, and they weren't supposed to tell anybody what happened either. So he did the unthinkable.

"Granger," he said, his voice weak.

"Yes?" came her reply.

"Can you come out for a second," he asked.

Hermione knew what was coming up. She took a second inside, as she let herself smile. After recomposing, she came outside, pretending to not know what was going on.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said.

"Well.. I'm not… I'm not too good at this.. so I'll.. um… I'll just… um… make it fast," he started, stuttering on his own words. He took in a deep breath before saying, "Iwantedtoaskyouifyoucouldhelpme."

Hermione kept her face calm, and went along with her previous façade, "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I didn't catch a word you said." Oh, she was evil.

Draco sighed heavily, before starting again. "I wanted to ask you if you could help me."

Hermione stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Please," Draco continued.

Hermione raised her eyebrow even higher. Finally, she said, "Why should I?"

"Well.. um.. I'm.. um.. sorry…" Draco muttered.

"Really?" Hermione questioned, sarcasm in her voice. "Whatever could you be sorry for, ferret?"

"For calling you a Mudblood," Draco admitted. _How I hate her!!! I wish she was dead!!!_ he thought to himself.

"Say it again," Hermione ordered.

"I, Draco Malfoy, am sorry for calling you, Hermione Granger, a Mudblood. Now, could you please help me put up my.. What is this, anyway?" Draco said. He had never felt any more hatred towards this girl than now, but it disappeared as he truly was perplexed by what the house-like plastic thing was.

"It's called a tent, and yes, I'll help you," Hermione agreed.

With that, they started working on it, and it was finished. Then Draco went inside his tent, and stayed inside. _Ugh, just like him,_ Hermione thought. _Didn't even say thanks!_

Now that Draco had his own "tent" he need not be nice to the filthy Mudblood. He had gotten what he wanted, so he could do as he wished. _She better not tell anyone about my apology. Dumbledore said she couldn't. Just this once, I hope that she lives up to her goody-two-shoes reputation, and obeys the rules_, Draco thought.

The rest of the morning went uneventful. At around two, there was a soft _PLINK_ sound. When Hermione peered out of her tent, she found there was food in front of them. YES!!! She began to eat as she thought about Hogwarts and her friends.

Soon, Draco came out of his tent and started eating as well. Finally, he made conversation, though it wasn't any good.

"So, Mudblood," he said. "How are you enjoying your vacation?"

"Actually, ferret," she answered. "It wouldn't be too bad, if I didn't know there was an incompetent, ungrateful asshole in the tent next to mine."

"Asshole, maybe," he replied. "But incompetent, never. And ungrateful, even worse. I just know who is worthy enough to thank."

Hermione had heard enough, and lost her appetite. She returned to her tent, and tried reading a book. As hard as she concentrated, she still couldn't understand a word of it. Not because it was hard, but because she couldn't stop thinking about the jackass outside. She could still hear him laughing. _How I hate him!!!!_ she thought.

Draco was outside, enjoying his lunch. Now that the Mudblood was gone, he could relax. How he enjoyed making her mad! After sitting there for a while, he went back in his tent, to get some rest. It had been a long day. And it wasn't even 4 yet!! _Wow, this week is going to be long! _

When Hermione deemed it to be safe, she stepped outside. _It's such a beautiful place!_ she thought. _Why do I have to waste it with him? _She walked around, taking in her surroundings, filled with utter amazement. There were trees everywhere. And it looked gorgeous. Then there was the air. It smelled so good! Lastly, there was the waterfall. She had always dreamed of camping out near the edge of one, but had never gotten the chance. Not until now.

The water was so clean. Hermione couldn't believe it. It seemed like a dream. Even if that horrific Slytherin was here, it did not matter. The place was perfect nonetheless. She wasn't going to let him ruin it for her. Without realizing it, she had sat on a log by the trees for a while, letting her thoughts consume her. Even though she hadn't fallen asleep, it felt as if though she had landed herself in an endless stupor. Finally, the sound of splashing water woke her up from her reverie.

She turned her head up first. It was starting to get dark. Scratch that. It was dark. She realized what must have happened. Draco assumed her to be asleep, so he got out. Now, he was swimming, nude, in the clear water, in front of her.

Even though she tried as hard as she could, she couldn't pry her eyes away from him. He looked so carefree, so beautiful, so perfect. His body was cut in all the right places. And his abs looked so hard, that she found herself longing to touch them. His perfect face looked even more perfect with his hair wet.

How something that beautiful could be so cruel she didn't understand. However, that didn't matter right now. Right now, everything was shut out. It seemed as if it was just the two of them. At that moment, the only thing she wanted to do, was strip out of her clothes, and jump in the water with him.

_What am I thinking?_ she scolded herself. _I know, but a girl can dream… Yes, but this is Malfoy! So? It's just the two of us right now… That doesn't matter! It's still that git, Malfoy!!!_

Hermione sighed, thinking the voice in her mind was telling the truth. Finally, his highness, in all his glory, stepped out of the water, and returned to his tent. "Wow! He's hot!" she said to herself.

When she knew he was asleep, she went back into her tent. Not sure how she was to face another day, she fell asleep. In her dreams, his presence did not vanish. Instead, it was this afternoon all over again. The only difference was that she was swimming along with him. And she looked happy as can be.

**DAY 2**

Draco woke up the next morning to a very unexpected sight. Because of last night's swim, and his afternoon rest, he was well rested. His body felt so at ease, and so light; he felt alive once again. It was barely 5 in the morning, and yet, he had no will to go back to sleep.

As soon as he looked out, he saw his detested roommate swimming in the water. She was wearing nothing, absolutely nothing. She was just swimming. And she looked gorgeous. _Watch what you think, Draco dear,_ his mind told him. _Of course. She was just a filthy Mudblood. But what a hot body she had. _

Draco sat there, watching her, as she swam along. _She probably thought I wouldn't wake up this early. I really ain't too fond of mornings, so who would blame her?_ he continued. _Oh well, better for me. _After about fifteen minutes, he went back to bed. To his surprise, not a second later, she got out of the water. He looked up again, but she didn't see him. _Wow!_ was all his mind said.

After her swim, Hermione had cuddled up in her tent, reading a book—Tristan and Isolde. Star-Crossed lovers. _What a beautiful story,_ she thought. _If only love like that still truly existed,_ she sighed.

Breakfast appeared at 8 in the morning. During this time, Hermione couldn't get herself to look at Draco. She was scared he might see her newfound attraction towards him. Every time she closed her eyes, she thought of him. His face, his body, everything. It would just come flashing to her eyes.

In any other time, she would have never swam nude in the outdoors, but this morning—because of him—she just couldn't help herself. He had made it look so great, that she had decided to try it. And to her surprise, she had enjoyed it.

Coincidently enough, Draco couldn't look at her either. _She's just a Mudblood,_ his mind told him. _You don't want to look at such a scum! _However, his heart told him different. _You're scared. And you should be. She's beautiful, and smart, and she probably won't fall. Be careful._

Breakfast was over, and they each headed back to their tents. At around noon, they both happened to walk out of their tents, at the exact same time. Their eyes met, and though it was killing both of them, neither one could turn away. Finally, not knowing what to do, Draco started insulting the poor girl.

"What the hell are you looking at, you stupid, filthy, reeking Mudblood!?" he spat.

"As a matter of fact, I was looking at you, you arrogant git! I was thinking how the hell can such a scum exist in this earth?! I was thinking how the hell God allowed you to be fucking born, if you were just going to turn into such an asshole who will belittle anyone that comes before him. I was thinking why the hell am I fucking stuck with your jackass while there are plenty other guys in Hogwarts who would make a fucking better Head Boy than you! You selfish, inconsiderate, son-of-a-bitch!" Hermione cursed. _Wow! Did that just come out of my mouth? _

"Oh yeah, Mudblood? Well I was happening to think the same thing. Why am I fucking stuck with a fucking know-it-all bitch! Oops... Did I just say bitch? I meant witch. No wait… actually, I did mean bitch. You fucking BITCH! You wish you were a real witch. But you're not… You're a poor fucking excuse for it… you're a fucking Mudblood. A filthy, reeking, detestable, fucking Mudblood!!" Draco yelled in return.

Hermione was lost for words. Finally, she managed to screech, "I fucking hate you, Draco Malfoy!"

"I fucking hate you too, Hermione Granger!" Draco screamed.

They both turned around and went inside their tents.

_I hate him,_ Hermione thought.

_I hate her,_ Draco thought in return.

They both stayed in there, until lunch arrived. Hermione came out quickly, grabbed some food, and then went back into her sanctuary. After making sure Granger wasn't outside, Draco left the safety of his little shelter. He took some food, and went back to his tent. When dinner arrived, they did the exact same thing.

Finally, Hermione made her way out. She went and sat on the log she had been on the previous night. She sat there, and waited. Finally, Draco stepped outside, unaware of her presence, and went for a swim.

_Where was this boy this morning? _Hermione thought. _Where? Will he ever change? Can he change? Why do I want him to change? It's not like he will ever even look at me that way… After all, I'm a simple excuse for a witch like he oh-so-kindly put it today. I'm just a Mudblood according to him… _She went into another stupor, until he came out of the water. Then she returned to her tent, satisfied with her little show, and went back to sleep. Again, he haunted her dreams. More like blessed them with his presence.

**DAY 3**

Malfoy woke up early the next morning. _Maybe she'll come out again_, was his first thought. _Stop this nonsense!_ his mind ordered. _Wow!_ It had barely been two days, and he was going insane! Just then, a beautiful figure dived into the water. He sat there and watched her, until she came out. Then he lied back down, thinking about her.

_This is insane! She would never like me! She is too good for me! What am I thinking?_ Somewhere in between all of his thoughts, he fell back to sleep. Only to dream of her.

The dream reminded him of that morning. She got out of her tent, and went into the water. Then the Draco of his dreams actually stepped out of his hiding place and approached the water. She came out in nothing, and helped him get out of his clothes, as she pulled him into the water with her. Then he woke up.

He got out of his tent, and realized she was nowhere in sight. He sat down and had breakfast outside. This was day three. It was like 10 in the morning. The food was cold, but he couldn't help but feel warm. He felt so much better these days, better than he had felt in all his life.

That same morning, Hermione had woken up to another swim. After yesterday, she couldn't stop. She returned to her tent, and tried to sit down with a book. It was impossible to concentrate, for again, she was thinking of Draco. _Since when did I start thinking about him as that?_

Before she knew it, breakfast had arrived. She ate cautiously, keeping an eye on Draco's tent. She was ready to leave as soon as he came out. But he never did. She wasn't sure what feeling was stronger… disappointment or relief. She was relieved that she didn't have to put up with another wave of insults from him. But she was disappointed that she didn't get to see him. _What the hell is wrong with me???_

She decided to go back into her tent, but suddenly looked up. It was a beautiful day. She was going for a walk instead. She grabbed one of her bags, and threw it over her shoulder. She went into the forest looking for different fruits. Before she knew it, the day had passed her by, and she had tons of delicious snacks.

She returned to the campground, only to find that Draco was still inside. _He's probably taking his nap_, she thought. Just then, a crazy plan came to mind. She hurried into her tent, excited about her wild idea.

Draco woke up from his afternoon sleeping session, to go for his swim. He had already stripped down, and walked out of his tent, when he noticed someone had already beaten him. There, in the water, was none other than Hermione Granger. She reached the surface of the water, breaking through. For a second, he could swear he saw her smile. Then, she started screaming.

"Malfoy, you sick fucking pervert, turn the fuck around!" she yelled, at the top of her lungs. "What the fuck are you thinking Malfoy? You fucking sick-fuck!!!!"

Draco didn't know what had just happened, so he ran into his tent. He could still hear her yelling. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt extremely upset. _Why is this bothering me so much? _his mind started. _Because unaware of it, she just rejected you,_ his heart said. _No, I don't care. I can't care about what she says. What she thinks. I don't care._

Hermione returned to her tent. She knew what she had done. She had done it on purpose. That's kind of what attracted her to Draco. The fact that he inspired her to do crazy things, even though she had always been the 'by-the-book' type of girl. Now, she didn't care. She knew he'd come out, but she wasn't ready for his reaction.

_What did I really expect?_ she asked herself. _That he'd come in with me? Did I really expect that? I wanted him to, now I can admit it. But did I really expect it? _

**DAY 4**

The next morning arrived, and Hermione didn't go out for her swim. Last night's was enough. However, she still woke up at her usual time. When she looked out, she realized that Draco had taken her place. Now _he_ was swimming, when it was supposed to be her turn. She wanted to step outside, but didn't. She, instead, retaliated into the comfort of her sleeping bag, blanket, and book.

Breakfast came, and they didn't say anything. However, they didn't both run into their tents either. They just sat there. In each other's company. Finally, Hermione got up, returning to her tent. Wow… Day 4.

That afternoon, it was Draco's turn to take off. As soon as Hermione went into her tent, he got up, and left the camp. He walked around, knowing that he was in no danger. Of course, except for Hermione. _Since when did I think of her as Hermione?_ He dismissed it, and kept going. All the time, he could only think of her.

He had always done crazy, outrageous things, because he knew he was in control. However, this was just as crazy as anything he had done, or more.. Yes, definitely more… He was not in control of the situation, yet he was willing to take the risk. This was crazier and more insane than everything he had done—put together. He walked to the campground.

After a while, Hermione came out of her tent. Draco was nowhere in sight. She sighed. She saw the waterfall, and decided there was something she wanted to do. She walked around the edge of the pond, making her way to the very end. In her full outfit, she jumped the rocks, almost falling into the water. It didn't matter right now, all that matter was what she wanted.

Finally, she reached it. The spot under the waterfall. She had always wanted to sit in one of these places, but never had the chance to. Now, here she was. _Of course it would be better if he was here, but oh well. A girl can't have everything.. But I can still dream._ And that she did. She enjoyed the sprinkles of water hitting her uncovered legs, as she lied under the waterfall, letting her thoughts cloud her mind.

When he finally reached his tent, he looked around and didn't see her. He let out a heavy sigh. He urged himself to move forward, and peer into her tent. He did, but she wasn't there. _Why was she gone now? Now that I wanted to tell her how I felt? Who cares if she rejects me, at least now she will know. _

Draco looked around, his eyes settling on the waterfall in front of him. He made his way around the edge of the pond, and finally saw a way to get in there. He climbed the first rock, and proceeded from there, finally making his way to beneath the waterfall. When he got there, he was surprised at what he saw.

There, before him, lied Hermione Granger. The girl that had haunted his dreams. The girl that represented everything he had been raised to hate. The girl he couldn't stop thinking about. The girl he was madly in love with.

He inched his way closer to her, not wanting to scare her. He finally was within touching distance of her. She looked like an angel. So irresistible. So impossible to ever have. She was beautiful. She was… perfect. His hand shot out in front of him, about to touch the girl that haunted his every thought. He tried to stop himself, but couldn't.

He softly brushed his hand against her cheek, amazed at how warm she was. Oh, how good she felt against his skin. He wanted her… he wanted her for him… and no one else… but could she ever accept him?

As if on cue, Hermione opened her eyes, astonished at what she saw. Kneeling before her, was Draco Malfoy, the boy that had become the star of every one of her dreams. And he had that look in his eyes that he always had in her dreams. A little twinkle, expressing how much he cared about her.

_Well, this is another one to add to my dreaming collection_, she thought. "I love dreaming," she sighed.

"How so?" Draco asked her.

"Because I get to be with you," she replied, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So, you think you're dreaming?" he asked her, ecstatic to know she dreamt of him too.

"Of course… aren't I?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, no, you're not," he replied.

"What?" she shrieked.

"No, you're not," he stated.

"But… but that's.. im-impossible…" she stuttered.

"No, not impossible. Maybe it seemed impossible, but not anymore," he said. "It seemed impossible because you would never accept me, but now, you have proved me wrong… I think…"

Hermione looked at him, in disbelief. "How… how could you say that?"

Draco looked hurt. She knew he was hurt. "I'm sorry…" he apologized. "I'm sorry if I believed you could accept me… I knew you couldn't… I—"

She cut him short, as she sat up and hugged him. This caught Draco immediately by surprise. It was the first time she had ever touched him willingly. She let him go, and looked at him. "When I said 'how could you say that' I was referring to how could you say that it seemed impossible for me to accept you."

Draco was stunned. Then without thinking, he placed her face in between both his hands, and kissed her. He actually kissed her. The kiss was soft at first, but intensified quickly, as she responded. His lips crushed hers, and she immediately wrapped her hands around his neck.

Ever so slowly, unsure of what was happening, she started lowering her body more and more, until she was lying flat against the stone floor. With her arms still around his neck, she had pulled him with her. Draco Malfoy was now on top of Hermione Granger, and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

With one hand against the rock, to support his weight, Draco kept kissing the girl. All of a sudden, his free hand made his way to her thigh, not once breaking the kiss. Finally, he noticed what he was doing, and quickly got off of her. His breathing was hard, and so was hers.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, clearly upset with himself. "That was out of line."

"Excuse me?" an even more upset Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry," Draco offered, a bit more clearly, dropping his gaze.

"You're so adorable!" Hermione said, a big grin on her face.

"What?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I said, you're so cute, and adorable, and perfect, and…" she didn't end her sentence, because she quickly threw herself at him once more.

She kissed him first this time, but Draco pulled away. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She smiled as he mentioned her first name.

"I don't think I can handle myself around you." he admitted.

"Well, well, I guess Mr. Malfoy isn't always in control," Hermione teased. Draco scowled. "I like it!"

Despite himself, Draco smiled. He kissed Hermione once more, and the kiss immediately fired up.

However, this time Draco was the one on the floor, with Hermione on top of him. They were kissing so passionately under the waterfall. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had moved her hands under his shirt. She was attempting to take it off! Draco noticed, and didn't know what to do. "Just do it," Hermione begged. Then in one smooth motion, the shirt was off.

Hermione moved her hands around his body, amazed at how built he was. _Wow! What did I do to get him?_ she thought. She kept kissing him, while her hands played with his chest. He then started kissing her neck, as she cried in pleasure. _Is this really happening?_ Draco thought.

He returned to kissing her lips, as Hermione now had her hands tangled in his hair. She then started kissing his neck, and chest. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Yes, Draco," she managed to say, in between kisses.

"I love you," he said.

Hermione looked up to see a pair of gray-loving eyes, looking straight at her. She knew he meant it. This was all it took, for she knew that he was forever hers. And she was forever his.

"I love you, too" she replied.

They kept kissing, and she softly touched his bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance. She was immediately let in, and their kisses deepened. _I want him… I want him so much… _she thought. Ever since that first night she had seen him, she knew she wanted him.

Draco was thinking the same thing. He knew since the first night he had seen her that no other woman would ever compare to her. No one.

His hands were on her back, and he slowly slid them under her shirt. Hermione moaned in pleasure at his touch and immediately wanted to feel more. She moved one of her hands towards her shirt, and with trembling fingers, she started unbuttoning it. He caught sight of her action, and set out to help her, as her hand slid down to his chest again.

Finally her shirt was off, and she pressed her chest against his. He had returned his hands to her bare back, and she was enjoying every moment of it. His hand slid to the front, as he touched her breast. She moaned again, as he massaged her.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Take it off," she asked. Draco did as his love told him to, and undid her bra. It was off. She crushed her body into his, so that every part of them was touching. That's when she felt him and she wanted him more than ever.

Her hands slid down to work on his buckle and he slightly let out an, "oh". Hermione didn't stop, she wanted him, and she knew he wanted her. Finally the buckle was off and she unzipped his pants. "Go ahead," she told him.

Draco took his pants off, still not breaking their kiss. Hermione eagerly pushed herself against him once more, as he slid his hand under her skirt. He moved it up, sticking it in between her legs. She cried once more, and urged him on with more kisses to his chest. He moved his fingers inside her underwear and they were inside her.

Hermione was delighted. She had never been happier. He moved them up and down, getting a positive reaction from her. She was moaning louder than ever. Slowly, she moved her hand to the back of her skirt, unzipping it. He moved his kisses to her breast, and he sucked on just one spot, knowing he would leave a mark. He used his tongue and Hermione enjoyed it.

His hand followed Hermione's to her skirt, and slid it down for her. Now they were both in nothing but their underwear, and still kissing with so much lust, but filled with love. Once more his hand fell on her breast, but Hermione slid it down to her thigh. And in between. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Just then, Hermione moved her hands from his chest to under his boxers. This time, it was Draco's turn to moan. And when he did, it urged Hermione to go on further. She took his boxers off, and he was completely naked below her. He then slid his hand back to her underwear, and placing her hand on top of his, she led him to take them off.

Sliding his hand all the way down her leg, they were off, and both Head students of Hogwarts—School of Magic, were naked with each other, one on top of the other.

Hermione crushed herself against him, once more, and that was all he could take. He looked at her as if for permission. She nodded, and kissed him even harder. She moved her hands all over him, and so did he. He moved them towards her breast, massaging them once more, and suddenly—he was in her.

The heat they were producing was amazing. He pushed in harder and harder, up and down, and it took all Hermione had not to yell in pleasure. She felt as if she was on fire, and resulted to moaning some more, and he just kept going. She wanted him, and now she got him. He wanted her, and now he got her. He kept touching her breasts, while still in her, and she kept kissing him, her hands roaming.

Finally, they stopped. They were both exhausted, and they knew it. They had worn each other out. He turned to her, and kissed her lightly on her lips. She returned the kiss, and then just lied on top of him. He placed his chin on her head and held her tightly against his body. They stayed like that till morning.

**DAY 5**

When he woke up, he awoke to the most beautiful view. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, under a waterfall, and the sun shined radiantly above them. The water fell, and it was so beautiful, but not as beautiful as his princess. He lightly kissed her hair, and wondered what he had done to deserve such an angel.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a dream come true. It was a pair of strong arms holding her, and both of them under a waterfall. She stayed there, not wanting to get up just yet. Finally she looked up at her prince charming, and he was looking down at her.

"Morning, love," he said.

His voice made her shiver, and left her speechless. "Good morning," she finally managed to say, kissing him on the lips.

"That, it is," he replied.

They stood like that for another while, and finally, they decided to get up.

Hermione was the first to get up. She turned to Draco and said, "There's something I been wanting to do."

"Oh, yeah?" he replied, leaning in to kiss her. "And what is that?"

"Well," she replied, leaning in coyly.

As soon as he was going to kiss her, she turned and jumped through the waterfall, diving into the water. Draco followed, diving in as well. She swam around for a little watching him. He was trying to catch her, but never succeeded. Finally, she allowed herself to get caught.

He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her. Her hands immediately went to his hair, and his to her back.

They kept playing around for a little, and then got out. They had to eat sometime, right?

To their surprise, not only was breakfast served, but lunch also. "Where we really out there for _that _long?" she asked him.

"I guess we were," he said, smiling.

She loved him, she really did.

"So, how long have you been waiting to do that?" Draco asked her.

"Do what?" she replied, acting innocent.

"Jump into that water, with someone at your heels?"

"Actually, not just anyone, only you." He smiled at this. "And, since the first day we got here."

"What?" he asked, truly surprised.

"Well, I kind of sneaked a peek," she admitted. "The first night we got here, I was sitting near the edge of the forest, but you didn't see me. However, I could see you, all of you, perfectly." She smiled.

"Well, to be honest, me too," Draco admitted in return. "I saw you the morning after we got here. I woke up really early, and saw you swimming in there. I wanted to run to you, but I couldn't."

Hermione noticed the sad look in his eyes. "Don't worry, we're here now, together, and that's what counts. Isn't it?"

"Of course it is, love. I would not change this for the world," he kissed her then, and they ended on the floor.

"Funny," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just, if anyone had told me that I would be with you, I would have laughed right in their face. But secretly, I'd wish they were right," Hermione said.

"Same here," Draco replied. "I think I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. I was just too stubborn and ignorant to admit it."

Hermione looked at him, comprehension in her eyes. "I know what you mean. I think I've loved you since I met you, too."

They kept kissing and finally sat up. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked him.

"About?" he replied.

"Well, we still have a couple of days left here, and well… it does get lonely and cold at night," she added, in a flirty tone.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," he said, playfully.

That evening, they sat both together on the log that Hermione had sat on her first night. They watched the sunset, their hands intertwined with each other's. When it was nighttime, the time of Draco's usual swim, she urged him to go.

Though he wasn't sure at first, he did as she asked. He went into his tent, stripped down, and dived into the water like nothing had ever happened. Hermione then got up, made sure Draco couldn't see her, stripped down, and dived in with him.

How good it felt! "So," Draco started, "why did I have to do that?"

"Well," she replied. "Like I told you, since the very first night, I wanted to jump in here with you. And tonight, four nights later, I got to actually do it."

She looked up at him, and he was looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes. "Oh, 'Mione," he said. "If you only knew what that means to me."

"Then show me," she replied.

He kissed her then, and pulled her out of the water. With their clothes off, it would certainly be easier. She took her into his tent, the one she had helped him put up, and made love to her again. Oh, how he loved this perfect girl.

**DAY 6**

Hermione woke up the next morning, at around 4 in the morning. She did not wish to wake up, so she simply lied there. Thinking happy memories—all revolving around a certain person, who's arms were around her—she drifted back to sleep.

About an hour later, Draco woke up, right before 5, and woke Hermione up. "Hermione, love, wake-up," he whispered.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"No, love, wake up," he said.

Finally she sat up, and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just… it's time for your swim," he admitted, a bit embarrassed. Suddenly, for the first time, Draco Malfoy blushed, a faint pink reaching his cheeks.

"Simply amazing," she said, placing her lips to his.

She walked out of his—now their—tent, and jumped into the water. He stayed behind, just watching her like he had done that first day. He slowly walked out, and walked towards her. She walked out of the water, utterly naked, and helped him take his clothes off. Then she pulled him into the water with her.

As soon as they were in, he kissed her lips and held her tightly—as if to never let her go. "You know," he said. "I've already done this."

"You have?" a very shocked Hermione said.

"Yes. In my dreams. I dreamt of you in the third day we were here. The morning of," he admitted.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he told her.

"I love you so much, too, Draco," she replied.

He kissed her once more, and they played another game of catch. Then they returned to their tent, and simply lied there. He had his arms around her, and she was snuggly leaning on his chest. Perfect. Just Perfect.

Hermione fell asleep, and didn't notice when Draco slipped out. He had a surprise for her, and he didn't want her to wake up. Every time he heard the slightest shuffle, he went in, and lied down next to her. If she was waking up, he'd sing to her, and she would drift back to sleep.

Finally, it was show time. Hermione woke up and immediately became scared. Draco was not beside her. She got up and stepped out of the tent, to face an orange sky. She looked around, and still, no sign of him. She found a note next to the fire. It read:

_My dearest Hermione,_

_First off, I would like to apologize to you for having allowed you to wake up to an empty space. How I wish I could have been there. However, what I have planned for you, I am sure will make it up. If not, then I will be terribly sorry, and will forever beg for your forgiveness. _

_For now, this is it my love. I want you to get ready, and if you feel like it, you can go for a swim. I will not peek… well maybe a little. With that said, princess, please do get ready, and I will come for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. I love you _

"Simply amazing," Hermione muttered. "He is just perfect." She stripped out of her clothes, and went for a swim. Not that anyone was watching her, but she seemed extremely flirtatious in the water. After she got out, she walked around naked "trying to find something to wear." In reality, she knew Draco was watching her, and she wanted him to give in. She found a little black dress in her bags, not even knowing why she packed it. It was short, and revealing, with a V-neck line that went below her breast line.

Not even 10 seconds after she was ready, he was by her side. "So, who were you flirting for?" he asked her, his breathing hot against her neck.

"I thought you weren't watching," she replied, her heartbeat rising.

"Well, what if I was," he whispered, kissing her neck, his hand going up her exposed thigh.

"Then, I guess I would have to say you have misbehaved," she said, her breath heavier.

"Oh really," he said, as his hands slid to her inner thighs.

"Really," she barely managed to say, for he was already touching her. She moaned in pleasure as he added another finger.

"Okay, okay. It's wrong to pre-game," he said.

"Well, I'm fine with it," she said, still enjoying his touch. She had already slid her hands inside his shirt, and so had he.

"Come on, let's go, before I mess up your beautiful appearance, not that it could get messed up," he added. "Wait, one more thing."

He pulled out a blindfold. "Are you serious?!" she exclaimed.

"As serious as our love, my princess," he smiled.

She gave in, and was guided by her lover into the woods. He motioned for her to sit down, and when she did, he took off the blindfold.

It was a candlelit dinner, in the middle of the forest. "But… how…" was all she could say.

"Shh… I have my ways," he said, winking at her.

She smiled. The rest of the evening went perfect. They talked and talked about themselves, admitting to the other things they had never admitted to anyone else. This young couple really loved each other.

When they were ready to leave, Draco pulled something out of his jacket. It was a little black box. Hermione's eyes were fixed on it.

"Hermione Granger," he started. "I know we have only been together for a little, but I feel as if though I have been with you all my life. Everything I have said about my love for you, I have meant. I know this is fast, and I know you are probably scared. And to be honest, I am too. I am scared to lose you. I am scared to wake up one day, without you by my side. I am scared that you might leave me. I am scared to live knowing I had the chance to, but didn't take it. All because I was scared. So, I have to take this chance, now. I do not have a proper ring with me, but I give this to you, not as an engagement, but as a promise ring."

He opened the box, and it showed a beautiful ring that Hermione had seen him wear on his chain around his neck only once. Of course, up until this week. It was a white gold thin ring, with diamonds around it and an emerald in the middle. Inside, it had carved in D.L.M. in script.

"I promise to love you. And I promise to never hurt you. I promise to never leave you. And if you ever wish to leave me, then I promise to let you go, but forever hold you in my heart. Now," he concluded. "Do you, Hermione Granger, accept this promise ring that I, Draco Malfoy, am giving to you?"

Hermione was shocked and speechless. She didn't know how all of this happened, but she didn't want it to end. Not today, not tomorrow. Not next week, nor next month, nor in a year. She wanted Draco to be hers today, tomorrow, always and forever.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. I accept this ring from you as a promise of our love," Hermione said.

Draco was delighted, and he slipped his ring into her finger. It looked great on her. Then they sealed their promise with a kiss.

He picked up everything, and they went back to their tent. Happier than either one had ever been. They went inside, and he showed his love to her, again.

**DAY 7**

The next morning arrived, and they started packing. After they were done, they sat down at the edge of the pond.

Throughout the time they were getting their stuff together, Draco noticed Hermione had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Well," she began, tears welling up behind her eyes. "Today is the day we leave this magical place."

"It's okay," he assured her. "Things will be just fine. They will work out, trust me."

He gently kissed her lips, and then pulled back.

"Promise me," she started. "Promise me you won't change." Her tears now came out, rolling down her cheeks.

"'Mione," he said. "Look at me."

She unwillingly looked up.

"The way I feel for you won't change. I will not change. I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. I will not back down on my word. I love you. And just because we are heading back to the real world, does not mean this fantasy we have created will end. The way I feel about you will never change. Do you understand that?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"I don't care who is there. I don't care who says what. I will stay right by your side. And if someone doesn't like it, then they will have to answer to me. If someone dares to even look at you in a wrong way, they will have to answer to me. If someone says something about you, they will have to answer to me. Is that understood?" he asked once more.

"Yes," she answered, now feeling really childish.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he said.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," she replied.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. "AHEM!!" came a sound from behind them, someone clearing their throat.

The couple quickly turned around and found their Headmaster standing behind them. Hermione blushed a scarlet shade of red, and Draco simply held on to her hand.

"Well, good morning to the both of you," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You two seem to be on better terms."

"Of course we are," Draco spoke up. "How could I not be on GREAT terms with such a beauty?"

Dumbledore chuckled and Hermione turned a deeper shade of red—if possible. Then, she smiled as well.

"Are you two ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just one second, sir," Draco replied. "Mione, are you ready?"

"Only if you're with me," she said.

"All the way," he told her. She nodded.

"Yes, Professor. Let's go," Draco answered.

Both of the Heads held on to their Professor, and in the blink of an eye, they were back in Hogwarts. They were back in civilization.


	3. Epilogue: Their Return

**Disclaimer: **All the characters && everything belong to JK Rowling. I heart her. She is the best. So yeah.

* * *

**Setting: **This is in seventh year. After their trip to the Forbidden Forest, they have finally returned to civilization.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story Does not comply with HBP. So this is just an epilogue. Just to tie all lose ends. The End.

* * *

** Day of Their Return**

With a soft "pop" they had returned to Dumbledore's office.

"Well," the Headmaster began, a pleased look on his face, "you both must be tired from your trip. So, seeing as how it's already halfway through the day, you will be excused for the remainder of it. You have the rest of the day off."

"No rounds, sir?" Hermione asked.

"No, Miss Granger," he replied.

Draco nodded, and then smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You two are dismissed," Dumbledore concluded, as he handed them their wands.

With that, Hermione and Draco left his office.

They made their way to their chamber, and tiredly crept through the portrait door. Hermione was making her way to her room, when she felt a light tug on her wrist. "And where do you suppose you're going, missy?" Draco asked her.

"Um… to my room," she replied.

"Oh no, I got a better idea. You're sleeping with me," he said, lifting her off her feet, wedding-style.

Hermione tried to fight him, but couldn't due to all her laughter. He took her to his room, and put her on his bed. "You're right," she said. "This _is_ better."

Draco was already by her side, his arms holding her securely to him. They fell asleep until the afternoon.

When Hermione woke up, she immediately went to shower. As she came out—in some shorts and a tank—Draco crept up behind her, surprising her with a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you're up," she told him.

"Ditto," he said.

"Well, better take a shower," she recommended.

Draco sighed, and did as his little angel told him.

When he came out, he found Hermione sitting on the sofa—in front of the fireplace—reading a book.

He took his place next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Have I told you today, that I love you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Perhaps…" she replied.

"Either way, I'll say it again. I love you, Hermione," he said.

"I love you too, Draco."

They sat there in silence for a little, until she broke it. "So," she started, "now what?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Us, people won't react to fondly of it," she told him, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, that is up to you," he said. "Honestly, as long as I have you by my side, I don't care what others say. If you want to put it in the open, then we will. If you don't, then we can keep it a secret."

She looked at him, and saw how much he cared about her. "I want people to know," she said. "I love you, and I don't care what they say."

"Then, that's we should do. Dinner will be served in about half an hour, so we can go in together, making it public."

Her eyes beamed. "Really?"

"Really."

They both got up, and changed into their robes. Finally, hand in hand, they made their way downstairs.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, everyone was already seated. As they walked in, their hands intertwined, the whole room went quiet. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and gawked at them. Everyone, except for Dumbledore of course.

Draco gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze, as they proceeded. Letting go of her, they each went to their separate tables.

"What the bloody hell, mate?" Goyle asked Draco.

"What?" he replied.

"You and that Gryffindor?" he said, a shocked look on his face.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Draco asked, raising his tone.

"No, no," Goyle answered.

Draco turned to Blaise, who just gave him a nod. They had always gotten along, and Blaise wouldn't object to his happiness.

The Slytherins returned to their conversations, but kept glancing from Draco to Hermione, and back.

On the other table, things didn't go as smoothly.

As soon as Hermione sat down, she was face to face with a purple-faced Ron. He looked extremely pissed off. Harry was just quiet, too shocked to even react. Ginny had a look on her face that said she couldn't believe it. The rest of the Gryffindors simply stared.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Hermione?!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" she replied.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You know exactly 'what.' It's Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" he yelled.

"And?" she said, calmly.

"Excuse me?! What do you mean 'and'?" he continued. "This is Malfoy! Stuck up, jackass, asshole, stick-up-his-ass, I'm superior then everyone, pompous bloody jerk Malfoy!"

"Look, Ronald, things just happen. Okay? It was my decision," she told him.

"You're decision? Fine! Let it be 'your decision.' When he hurts you, don't come running back to me, crying. Which I am sure you will do. Don't even think of talking to me either. How the hell you have the nerve to… I don't fucking understand," he screamed. "Screw this!"

Ron rose to his feet, and stormed out of the Great Hall, without even look back at his former best friend. He was too upset, too hurt, too angry, to care.

Hermione turned to Harry for comprehension, but he didn't even look at her. "Harry…" she said.

No response.

"Harry, please… Don't do this…" she continued.

Still no response.

"Please Harry. Don't be like this. You know I care about you both, but…" she trailed off, knowing it was impossible.

Slowly, Harry turned to look at her, his eyes hard. "What do you not want me to do, Hermione? What do you not want me to be like? You're the one that brought this upon yourself, by choosing to be with him," he told her, in a harsh, cold voice. "It's your life, Hermione. Do as you wish." He, too, rose to his feet and left.

By this time, all Gryffindor eyes were on her. They couldn't tear their gazes away, even though they all knew it was none of their business.

Hermione's tears welled up again, ready to fall any time. She suddenly felt someone hug her, and she turned to find her best friend Ginny. "Don't worry, 'Mione. They'll come around," she told her.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione muttered.

"So, you must really like him, huh? To jeopardize everything you have," she continued. The girl nodded.

"Since when?" she asked.

"I don't know. Since forever," Hermione replied.

"I thought so," she simply stated.

"What?" Hermione asked her.

"Yeah. I saw the way you would look at him sometimes. And the way he looked at you. They do say that there is a very thin line between love and hate, and you guys didn't even realize it. As for those two, don't even worry about it. They're upset, because it was really a shocker. You know, they aren't as observant." Ginny's eyes suddenly flicked to Hermione's ring.

"What exactly is _that_?" she asked.

A smile appeared in Hermione's face. "He gave it to me."

"Oh _really_?" she said, grabbing her hand to examine it closer. Hermione nodded.

"Wow, it's a nice ring. So this is serious?" Ginny asked her friend. Again, Hermione nodded.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around her.

"Thanks. It's just a promise ring though," Hermione said, a smile appearing.

"_Just _a promise ring?" she told her. "Wow!"

"I know," Hermione agreed, her smile growing into a grin.

By that time, a tall, blond Slytherin made his way to the Gryffindor table. "Are you ready, love?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione looked up, "Yep."

She rose and they walked away. However, Draco didn't manage to escape seeing Ginny's she's-my-best-friend-you-break-her-heart-I'll-break-your-face look. He smiled, and gave her a reassuring nod.

They made their way to their room. Hermione went in, and sat on the couch, as large teardrops rolled down her cheeks. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and at that time, Hermione knew he was the only thing keeping her together.

A week passed by, and the murmurs had finally stopped. Actually, after the first day, no one said anything anymore. Everyone's comments suddenly seized. Rumor had it, Draco had ensured no one said anything, because it upset his princess. However, Hermione's two friends still hadn't come around. Since their 'conversation' during the night she came back, they had not said a single word to her.

Hermione's heart was crushed. She was happy because she was finally with the one person she loved, but it broke her heart that her best friends of 6 years weren't with her. Unable to watch the love of his life suffer anymore, Draco made a very surprising decision.

After transfiguration, Hermione waited for Draco. He went up to her, as usual, but instead told her to go on. "I need to talk to the Professor about a couple of things. It's going to take while, so I'll meet you in our room," he told her.

"But…" Hermione tried.

"No buts. I'll see you later," he said, and gave her a light kiss. Hermione smiled at his touch and walked away, realizing the power he had over her. What Hermione didn't realize was that her two former best friends, were left all alone with her new boyfriend, who they both completely loathed.

Just as Harry and Ron were leaving, Draco beat them to the door, and locked it shut. He knew this was probably considered suicidal, but he didn't care. "Look," he started.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry warned. "We don't want to hear it."

"Yeah, you piece of shit," Ron said. "It's probably just lies—the only thing that comes out of your mouth, besides venom. What you have told Hermione to trap her. You fucking son-of-a-bitch."

Draco tensed up, ready to attack, but he knew he couldn't. He had to remain civil, for her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco stated. "No one is leaving this room, until you both hear me out. The only way you will get out, is over my dead body." _Wrong words, Draco_, he thought.

"Fine. That's easy to do," Ron said, throwing himself at him.

Draco immediately dodged him, and before Ron could attempt to attack again, Harry was holding him down. Ron struggled, but couldn't fight him off.

"Spill it, Malfoy," Harry ordered.

"Look," he started again. "I wanted to… _apologize_… for the turn of events. During this past week, I have come to realize how much I care about Hermione. I know I don't deserve her—"

"So then why the hell don't you get the fuck away from her?" Ron interrupted.

"Come on, Ron," Harry told him, still holding on.

"I can't get away from her, because I love her," Draco told them.

Ron stopped struggling against Harry's arms. He stood there, not making a sound.

"I don't think I can live without her. And for her, I am willing to do anything. Which is why I am here. She really misses you two, and I hate to see her sad. Because of this, as much as I hate it, I want to apologize to the both of you. I know I have been nothing but an asshole, and I would understand if you don't forgive me. We do not have to be friends, but I do wish to come to an understanding. For Hermione's sake."

Harry nodded, and Ron looked down. Suddenly, he muttered, "Fine. But if you hurt her, Malfoy, I swear I will kill you. You can have my word that I will."

"And one more thing. Please, don't tell Hermione I talked to the both of you," he asked them.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said.

With that, Draco unlocked the door and stepped outside. _I cannot believe I just apologized to that weasel and the boy-who-won't-fucking-die_, he thought. _Damn, this girl really has me whipped. Oh well, I love her, so it's worth it._

Draco returned to his dorm, to an awaiting Hermione. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, finally drifting asleep.

They both woke up the next morning, and headed down to breakfast. Hermione sat with Gryffindor, and he sat with Slytherin. Suddenly, two figures walked over to her, a red head, and one with black messy hair.

"Hermione," Harry said. She turned to look at him, with a shocked expression. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." She smiled at him.

"Me too," Ron added. "We just want you to be happy." She smiled once more.

Draco had been watching the whole time, and felt a warm feeling in his stomach to see that glow return to his angel's face. _Yup, it was all worth it_.

When he was done, he went to get her. She dismissed herself from her friends. Harry, Ron, and Draco all exchanged a nod, meaning everything was ok.

The guys were full of envy, the girls full of jealousy, as they watched them both, so young and in love, walk away, hand in hand.

* * *

Draco Malfoy kept all of his promises to Hermione Granger. He proposed to her, and she said yes. Her friends finally really accepted him, and were nothing but happy for her. The day of their wedding, about a year later, Dumbledore made sure their guests had a way of transportation to that magical spot in the Forbidden Forest, the place of their wedding. 

&& so, story goes, the Slytherin Prince, lived the rest of his life, with his one and only true love, the Gryffindor Princess.


End file.
